


Distraction

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/163628.html?thread=8114476#t8114476">this comment</a> by froggie who wanted <em>A fic where Arthur is talking about a job with Eames while mentally cataloging all the filthy things he wants to do to Eames in a mantra of mental dirty-talk.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"The subject's name is Peggy Ledbetter," Arthur said, "Divorced, no children, career engineer."

"Right," Eames said, uncapping his pen with his teeth

 _Lips plush and full against his own, kissing and kissing, parted with a small moan as they moved together, travelling lower, lower down Arthur's body, perfect mouth biting marks into his skin-_

Arthur dragged his mind back to the job in hand and focused on Eames's eyes, not his mouth. He frowned, concentrating.

"Are you listening Eames?" he said, irritated at himself "this is important."

"All ears, I assure you," Eames said "Just waiting for your pearls of wisdom." He tipped his chair back on two legs, leaning his elbows back on Ariadne's drafting table.

 _Sprawled back on the table, spread out like a banquet, shirt open showing muscles and ink, pants slouched down around his knees as Arthur presses him back, back, feeling Eames hot and hard against him, the table shaking as Arthur starts to thrust_

Arthur closed his eyes against the images and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So," he said, leaning forward in his chair, arms braced on his knees "It looks like an easy job, but that doesn't mean we don't need to be prepared. She holds the majority of the patents at her company, and they are _her_ patents, not Synergetic's. They want us to extract the details of the latest one before it gets granted. We only have a small window."

"How come?" Ariadne asked

"Because once a patent is granted, it's public knowledge," Eames said. He tweaked her scarf as she looked confused "Legal stuff, best left to Arthur here. They need it so they can file a counter claim and tie it up."

 _Silk scarf twisted round tanned wrists, bound up above his head, muscles flexed, sweat starting on his skin as he twists and tugs at the scarf, but Arthur knows better than that. Arthur laps at a drop of sweat as it trickles down, feels Eames's breath hitch. Tastes him and makes him pant._

Arthur stood up and paced around the room, trying to get his head back to where it needed to be, not where it _wanted_ to be. He picked up the photographs, the patent print outs, and pinned them to the big pin board, back resolutely turned. If he didn't _look_ at Eames, it was easier. _Focus_ , he told himself severely.

"So," he said, tapping one picture "She has a weekly massage appointment at the River Rock spa. Friday, 7pm. That's our in, right there. We get her just after the massage, they staff have strict orders not to disturb her if she is sleeping. Apparently she's a life long insomniac and the massage is frequently the only time she can sleep naturally. Makes our job much easier."

Behind him he heard the sound of Eames cracking his knuckles. "Does this mean I need to work on my massage skills Arthur? I thought you'd never ask."

 _Cool breeze blowing through the room, sheets crisp and fine under him as Eames's hands sweep over his back, slick and smooth with oil, pushing and kneading at knots of tension, smoothing them away until he's almost melting down into the bed_

"EAMES," Arthur snapped, but didn't turn round. "Concentrate. Please." He pointed at the next picture "Her office is the most logical dream scape, as we're looking for work-related secrets. Ariadne, we'll need something along these lines, the designs and photos are in your file."

He heard the rustle of paper as Ariadne leafed through the photos.

"Ok," she said "I can try out the new möbius corridors we were talking about. Do you want the safe in her office?"

"Yes," Arthur said. He pinned up the next picture. "I'll be doing the extraction. We need to make her feel threatened, feel like her patents are at risk. Eames-"

"I go in as a rival engineer, hint that I'm working on something similar, she spills to you, job done," Eames replied. "Really Arthur, we could do this with our eyes closed. It's an hour job, two hours tops. Is there something you're not telling us, that's got you so on edge?"

Arthur felt a line of heat at his back. Eames was close up behind him, he could tell.

"Come on," Eames said "Something's got you in crisis mode." He touched Arthur's elbow, and Arthur spun and pushed him into the wall-

 _Pinning Eames to the wall, forcing his thigh between Eames's, griding up against him, Eames's mouth on his, Eames's hands in his hair, rutting together, too desperate to even unbutton their pants. Too long, too long since they were like this-_

"Um, Arthur?" Ariadne's voice cut through the haze, and Arthur forces his hand to uncurl from round Eames's hip and unbunch his shirt. He took a deep breath

"Eames is right," he said, at last. "This is a simple job. No point in overthinking it. It's late, and it looks like the traffic's bad. Let's call it a day."

"If you're sure you're ok?" Ariadne said, looking concerned.

"Fine," Arthur said, stepping away from Eames. "Just need a good night's sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Ok." She slung her bag over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

Eames grinned at him, and leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.

"You're very focused today darling," he said. "It's quite the distraction."

"Distraction," Arthur said, choking off a laugh. He turned his head, and kissed Eames like he'd been wanting to do all day. "Eames, you have no idea."  



End file.
